No Love Loud
by Youthintruth
Summary: It only takes one step to become something great or become a monster and Lincoln chooses both after his families actions
1. No Love Loud

**Super guys yes this is an update and as for Kman 134 I don't know what the tick is do you mean him having a tick... IDK if not please explain and without further ado No love loud**

Lincoln was on his bed crying his eyes out with his hands in a fist showing anger and sadness. "How could Ronnie and Clyde just so me like that, Clyde knew I loved her and she...she.. she... THAT CHEATING LITTLE WHORE." He went back to crying when there was huge booming knocks coming from his door. " Shut your fucking trap Lincoln, you killedkilled the mood me and Bobby just literally got into you piece of shit." Lincoln just laid there crying and remembering everything that played in his life.

His mom doing suicide calling Lincoln out saying he was a freak of nature. His father who constantly kept raping him until he got his hands in Lucy and she claims it as his fault. Lisa using him and torturing him for experiments breaking his body and mind only to fix them and do it again. Luna making money off of hate music she made hating him for being born. Luan using her pranks to break his bones and the twins hitting him in the nuts over and over again. Then leni taught lily to hate him and lenient kept cutting him leaving him scarred from head to toe.

"Fine if the don't want me here then I'm gone." Lincoln packed his clothes which was not much and left through the window.

**I have an idea to continue this to a hitman like fanfic but we'll see what you guys want please say in comments.**


	2. No Love No sorrow

**This is the continued No love Loud for the bro Geo and yes I know I was supposed to be doing other things (Like my school work that's piled up) but I'm lazy so who cares. With out further ado No love No Sorrow.** **Oh and Geo I'm not a guilt guy I'm more of a kill or be killed so yeah I still think you might like this.**

**Three years Later**

Luna walked off the stage with the crowed cheering her on wanting more from her. But she was tired and so was Sam who came with her to perform after Luna got famous with her hate songs about Lincoln, who the had no idea where he was and didn't care. The both walked into their dreesing room and closed the door, Luna then jumped on Sam kissing her with lust in her eyes. While they were having fun a white haired teen with a tan under shirt, brown pants and orange button down shirt walked close by the door. His eyes were black his veins showing incredible strength popping out the sking and his and were purple claws.

**BOOOOOOOOOM**

It was dark and screens could be heard except for the dressing room which was sound proof and had its own generator. Lincoln pushed the door open with for looking at the two rockers "rocking each other" but stopped in fright. Lincoln smiled and showed his bloody hands only for Luna to start crying seeing Sam smile at her with blood coming out her mouth. Luna held Sam's dead body crying hoping to die next to be with her, but Lincoln was gone.

"**YOU ASS HOLE WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS... she had nothing to do with this" **She cried and rushed out the building to warn her family of Lincolns return.

Lincoln smiled on top of a building with a young black man with all black clothing and a black fedora. **"what are you laughing for Lincoln be happy you got this far, be happy it was a man named Geo who asked me to keep you alive." **

Lincoln looked at him with rage but got a glare making him back down. _"yeah yeah yeah whatever youth... so what now, since I've done what you've asked." _Lincoln's arm, eyes, and hands turned back to normal quickly. "I mean you're done with this right." Youth looked up taking breath in a shrugged breathing out. " **We'll see till then do ****as you please but a bit of advice, you could hunt down the rest and do like you did Luna... kill what they love the most, as for me I'm bringing back the same girl back to life**" Lincoln looked at youth with confusion " Why" he asked showing a little attattitude. "**Because I want to fuck her, hell who knows you might do it yourself one day. **"


	3. No Love No Lies

**Yo what's going on and... honestly I didn't expect that kind of reply at first Geo but then I remembered you did similar things and as for anyone else you guys can request but I'll see... I mean with school and all stressing me out it's hard to get ideas even if it takes me exactly fifteen minutes to write these stories without writing out the plot.**

Lincoln was back in Royal Woods in the middle of the night smiling, just waiting to get the call he was waiting three days for. He was on top of the tallest building in town looking down at a house with his oldest sister Lori loud with her husband Bobby Santiago and their baby loan lived. Then his phone rang and his smile grew huge with sharp teeth showing. Youth smacks him in the back of the head looking at him with fury.

"Stop showing your anger and answer the phone, you know Geo doesn't like being kept waiting... I remembered what he did to the last guy who did that." Youth eyes grew wide as he remembered and heard screams in his head and looked at the reader with a smirk '**you would do the same**' he looked back over to Lincoln who got off the phone.

"He told me to kill the assholes but not the kid." Lincoln jumped down from the building and landed quietly. Youth looked at Lincoln "**hmm show off**." Lincoln snuck through the neighborhood and hit the house. With a smile and saw Lori with Bobby ignoring her and looking at a younger woman on his phone leaving her depressed. Lincoln looked up and saw a chimney, jumping up and going down it only to stop hearing the couples voice.

"Well I just don't see why you need to go Bobby, aren't I enough for. I'm the woman you claimed to literally love like... forever!" Bobby just looked at her and raised his hand about to smack her when **BOOOOOOOOOM. **Bobby stopped and turned around to see white hair and looked down to his chest with his heart in a hand still beating. Then gets crushed shooting the bird at Lori and laughing "I don't care I've been fucking Carroll since the day we got married" he dropped dead with a saddened and terrorfied look given by Lori. She fell on her knees and looked at him in all his glory, she looks down accepting her fate. "please just don't kill loan... she has nothing to do with this." Lincoln walked up to her and grabbed her cheek. "I'm not gonna hurt her, but you on the other hand."

Lincoln hands turned into claws and sliced Lori's body in half. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her, unlike you did me and the others." Lincoln walked up stairs and into the baby room where loan was wide awake. Her eyes flashed black before turning normal again only for Lincoln to give a sigh. He pulled out his phone and called youth. " Hey tell Geo their dead, I know he wanted Bobby gone, oh ask him who he wants next I hope it's Lynn Sr since Lucy is staying there." Lincoln ended the call picking up the baby and walked away from the house.


	4. No Love No Secrets part 1

**Ok so now that we're on our on fic as I'll call it things can finally go all out the way it's supposed to be so without further ado.**

Lincoln frowned looking over to see Sam alive and well, but that's not the reason why he's pissed. Lynn Sr been dodging him like crazy and is content with it staying that way. Youth walked in with a serious looked and smiled at Sam who had her memories wiped of Luna completely and had went through a change that allowed her to be a top kill assassin. "**Lincoln... It's my fault that Lynn sr knows, I should have had you kill Luna and because of me she got in contact with your father**" Lincoln eyes shoot black and with one move of his arm, came so close to Youths head. "_THAT IS NO FATHER OF MINE_" Lincoln eyes changed back and he calmed down.

"**Well I have news for you and your not gonna like it... it's about Rita... she's alive, our info says she facked her death and took over one of Geo's ****Concubine Colosseums. She also**** made Haiku's sister fight to the death"** Lincoln body suddenly bursts with heat with his eyes fully black and Youth jumping to protect Dam from the heat. "_I kill that whore, it was her who put the blame on me... so I'll put death on her_" Youth was holding Sam making sure she didn't die and he was also holding his tongue on some interesting information that would make Lincoln rush to Rita and kill everyone there. Lincoln walked out in a huff to get some air. ' **I'm sorry Lincoln you'll have to see what they did to Lucy and Lilly yourself****, cause if I told you... there's no telling what you'll do.**' Youth looked back at Sam and Licked his lips at her who blinked. " Oh you must want to hmmm..." All you could here from the house was the two fucking.

It was dead at night three hours after Lincoln calmed down and leaving Sam at the house going with Youth. Lincoln jumped to place to place snaking through the city and stopped when looking at the building. "**Lincoln I can't go no further, but fair warning Rita got some tricks up her sleeve.**" Lincoln nodded and was about to go when Youth Grabbed him. **"LINCOLN... I mean this, watch out for her and keep a level head no matter what happens do you hear me.**" Lincoln was taken aback by this, he never ever never seen Youth Like this, and he fought a fucking God. " Alright Youth I won't fuck up." Lincoln jumped up and creept into the building not being noticed. Youth watched as his old student went off to kill another family member but felt a sharp pain in his side kneeled down. "**Damn it...we need to hurry this up... I won't make it soon and I don't want to leave you with any more work, but then again he could take over as his teacher.**"

**Ok so this is the end of this part and yes it my be a cliffhanger but I wanted you to be informed and have the next part as the conclusion so don't say who dies next just get ready for the next chapter then say who's next.**


	5. No Loud No Secrets part 2

**OK people you know the drill after this chapter place in the comments who you want dead or something else and I'll see what I can do so with further ado No Love No secrets part 2**

Lincoln made it inside the building and stayed in the shadows, he normally wouldn't think twice about making a scene. But it was what Youth said that got to him, and plus some of Geo's people worked here so it wouldn't be smart to kill the wrong people. 'I need Haiku, she'll be able to get me in the vents.' Lincoln was slipping through the guards like wind through cracks, but stopped to admire that they were all mostly fine women. 'Damn Geo I see you have your tasts, and it is many.'

Lincoln looked everywhere except one area that he hoped she wasn't in, he made his way to the dungeon with worry. "Haiku... Haiku... Haiku where are you." He stopped when he heard a groan and looked in a cell room. That's when he burned down the door after making sure there were no guards in the hallway of course. "Haiku are you ok" Making sure to put her down as gently as possible.

"I'm fine sir but I have a question... who are you" She said in a raspy dry voice as if she haven't had anything to drink in days. "No your not you body is covered in cuts in bruises... who did this to you." Lincoln's eyes turned black with anger and scared Haiku a little, but she calmed down. "That's not important sir, what is important is getting the hell out of here." Lincoln placed his hand on Haiku's face and hugged her. "I'm not leaving till I've done what I need to do, so I need you to tell me about the vent that leads to the master bedroom." Haiku looked at the young man and finally realized who he was and felt stupid not knowing by the white hair. "Of course Lincoln, it's in the next room over right under the carpet." Lincoln carried her to the next room and and carried her through the vents till they reached the room.

Lincoln looked through the vent to see Lynn sr raping Lucy which Lincoln was gonna kill him for already, but what he saw next pushed him to far. He saw Rita forcing Lilly to be her personal slave, both having black eyes cut arms and legs and Lilly crying as Rita was choking her. "_THAT'S ENOUGH!_" Lincoln jumped down still holding haiku in his arms but put her down to the side. Rita smiled at the young man she wouldn't dare call son and shot a RDR2 revolver right at him. Lincoln caught in with his bare hands and threw it to the running Lynn sr which went straight through his head killing him.

Rita let go of Lilly and she ran to Lucy who hugged her older sister. Lincoln's eyes went from black to milky white while his arm went straight showing muscle with veins and still from his shoulder to his finger tips. You could say it was a sword and Lincoln pointed it straight at Rita, who herself pulled out a knife. "_Die bitch and say hi to Lori for me" _He rushed at Rita but due to what he said she couldn't dodge the hit. 'Wait what...my favorite child was killed... ha... well at least she died before me.' Her lasts thought being said and Lincoln cutting her head clean off. Lincoln stood up and looked at the three women before him and held out his hand. "_You can leave with me and have a good life or stay with Geo either way you're safe._"

Lincoln walked outsioutside with Geo's people rushing in to help the others and Youth walking up to Lincoln with Lilly, Lucy, and Haiku all behind him. "_These three will be with _me for the time being." Lincoln said changing back to his original self and Youth nodded and looked back at the three. '**Yup you'll be taken well care of when I'm gone old pal, but the question is who will you kill next.'**

**OK so it's up to you remember Luna is still alive, so is Luan, the twins, Lisa, and leni enough choosen will be shoking since we can't have a dumb Lenin in this extreme fictional can we now. ****oh and this one took and hour to write not complaining or anything just wanna throw it out there to show my own interest grow along with yours.**


	6. No Love No Life

**Oooooooooook so here's what's gonna happen after this chapter I really want to see where you want us to go from here but without further ado No Love No Life.**

Lincoln ran through the mansion till he reached a huge wooden door with a golden plate with the name Youth on it. He knocked on the door and heard nothing and knocked again. " **Come in kid I know you want stop, and you'll find out sooner or later.**" Lincoln walked in the room slowly and stopped when he saw Youth dying in his bed ever so slowly. "**Before you get started with the why's and who's and where's, there is nothing you can do to save me period so get back to work.**" Lincoln looked down in shame, tears started to show but he wiped them away. Youth was right he had work to do. Youth got up and walked in the closet and walked with all black clothing. "**Alright kid let's go we're killing someone close to Geo so make messy and painful.**"

It was night time over the city of Royal Woods and most were asleep, except those with wicked hearts or jobs to be done and in this situation it's both. Lincoln was in the woods with Youth in a tree with masks on their faces. "**Lincoln you will go after Luna, Lana and Lola, I will go get Geo's kid**" Youth said but coughed in his hand and saw blood. "**Damn ok kid let's make this quick**" They both jumped and landed on an old house that looked to be falling apart, this house used to be loud every single day but not its quiet.

They both split up in the house Lincoln crept through the house and found the twins room both sleeping. Lincoln looked over the two and changed his hands to claws. In one straight move he killed Lola and waking up Lana who shook seeing her sister head gone with her covered in blood. "L-l-l-Lincoln what are you doing here and you... you killed Lola?" Lincoln raised his hand up with his eyes turning black. "Geo said he's eternal disappointed in you Lana, you could had been a student of one of the strongest beings in this world... _but you failed._" Lincoln ripped her heart right out of her chest making her look down and fall grabbing her sisters hand before closing her eyes and die.

Lincoln sighed and walked out the room and closed the door and turned to see Youth standing still and Luna holding Blake. **"Give us the kid and we'll let you live Luna**." Luna looked at him and back at her daughter. "You know me and Geo had some good times, even if I left him when I was pregnant for another man. I could never forget him even when I took Sam and Blake... But I'll kill her before she goes back to HIM." Luna pushed black and pulled out a revolver and shot at her daughter. Youth jumped in front of the the girl taking the hits and saving the girl. Lincoln without thinking twice cut her arms off. "**You know Luna Geo said I can make it painfull and ****messy, but he said nothing about slow did her.**" Lincoln pushed Luna to the ground and pulled out a jar of bugs, then he opened the lid while looking her in the eye and poring it in her. The bugs crawled in her skin eating her oh so slowly while keeping her alive to savor the it longer. The crawled in her body eating from non importance to vital, leaving only a skeleton behind.

Lincoln smiled at his plan but turned around to see to his horror Youth dying in Blake's arms. He rushed to him and youth gave in a serious look. "**Listen Lincoln You and both knew it was gonna end soon, but you still have a mission to do. Even though we don't get go pick the order it's done it gets done, now hold out your hands.**" Lincoln did so and youth gave him a necklace with the the letters Y/T on it. "**This is something to show you are ready for the real work... and my daughter with help you... her... name... is... truth.**" Youth died in Lincolns arms but instead of breaking down. Lincoln rose up and held out his hand to blake who grabbed it. "Come on Blake let's get you to your real mother" She nodded and the two walked out the building with Lincoln lighting a match and burning it down, he knew it was Youth's wish to be burned in his last battle.

Lincoln took Blake to Carlotta where she could be happy and live in fear for her life by her own mother. My the time all this was done it was six in the morning and a car pulled up with a young woman with eighteen of age with long black hair and a sword on her back. She looked on her phone to check the address and looked back up. "**So my father died protecting a child two in fact, and he lived on of them so much he gave him his powers hmm"**

**Well as always to me what you want all I'll see what I can do. **


	7. No Love No Foolishness

**Damn I killed myself... now I see what my friends say when I kill off characters like flies... oh well tell who you want dead or saved next. **

Lincoln was in a truck pulling up into a building surrounded by heavly armed guards. But still felt unease due to the fact off this was Leni he's dealing with, and she's not gonna be easy to kill. Unlike that show she does for the family about being dumb, she's actually smarter the Lisa for god sakes but only cause she's older. They drove inside the building but Lincoln spotted a dead body hanging upside down. "_She's here put the area in lock down and bring that body to me._" The men saluted and were about to ran off to get the body and find Leni till. Booooom. The power in the hold building was off and the screams of men could be heard everywhere. '**Lincoln turn around kid'**Lincoln jumped and caught a string of razor blades withwith his hands. "Was that Youth, but in my head."

The power cut on and Leni was standing on a pile of bodies smiling wide at here little brother and whipped here razors back to her cutting Lincolns hand making him bleed and look with worry. "Well well well look what I have here, my old sex pet little Lincoln. But after spying on Haiku your not so little anymore, well I'll waist time killing you" Leni ran at Lincoln and slashed at him with her whip making him block, while Leni jumped throwing a black ball at him. Lincoln rushed when she pulled back her whip but the black ball blew up right on time for her to move again.Lincoln stood up and looked at her. "**You always had tricks and you still do** **it's one of the reasons why I feared you, but I don't have a reason to be scared anymore.**" They both rushed each other but lenient was throwing the explosive balls everywhere putting hits on Lincoln. The young woman with who's hair was black changed to silver and stayed in the shadows watching the fight play out and smiled. Lincoln was so focused on the fight he was losing he didn't notice the young woman come behind leni and went straight through her legs. Lincoln using his moment cut leni's head clean off, the young woman walked up to Lincoln and her hair changed back to black. " Who the fuck are you woman" The young woman smiled at Lincoln and stared into his eyes and pulled out a necklace showing a y/t. "I'm the T in that necklace my father gave you along with powers he passed down to you and in my opinion you're sloppy." The woman eyes turned milky white and she smiled a wicked grossed grin. "We need to go kill the next target, come kid we don't have all day."

**OK you get the point by now tell who you want dead or saved it's up to you. By they way this was rushed as you could tell. **


	8. No Love No Bullshit

**You Know the drill picks whos yous picks.** **Oh and I made this cause I was just bored and I thought we deserved an explanation of Truth's past so without further ado.**

Lincoln was on his roof of Youth's home, which was given to him in youth's will. He was gonna stay in the colosseum but he just couldn't stay in their for some reason. It was as if someone called to him to come return here on last time. He looked up at the eternal night sky, no matter how much he looked at it he still fell in love with it every time. Lincoln took a long sigh and turned to see Youth's daughter mugging him down. "I think it's time for a name lady, if not then get the fuck out of my face." She smiled at him and chuckled. "He said you had a temper but I never knew you get so angry just by people being around you. I'm youth's daughter." Lincoln's eyes shot open and looked at her in shock and disbelief. "That seemed to catch your attention, my name is not important but you may call me Truth."

Lincoln got pissed at the young woman and balled up his fists. "_You fucking lier, he told me he lost his daughter when she was eleven from his past mistakes_" Truth shrugged at Lincoln and put one hand on her hip and the other in the air holding her finger up. She walked towards him swaying her ass to which Lincoln noticed and calmed down. "Look Lincoln I'll tell you in time, but for now you'll just have to trust me on this. Hell the man didn't know I was alive till one month before his death and he saw I on his level so I'm here to finish teaching you." Truth walked down into the house and Lincoln followed her to a room that had a sign on an old wooden door that read keep out on top of the words Ashley's room. Truth looked back at Lincoln and sighed with smile and then looked back at the door. "I've been called many things in my life Lincoln... a bitch, truth, a monster, murdurer, but Ashley was the name only Gouty could call me. Those days were quiet and nice, my mother was alive back then." Truth pushed the door open to see it burned down to ash and rubble.

"You know this happened before right Lincoln... my father did this before he meet my mother. It wasn't for Geo... whatever he is, I don't know what the fuck he is and I don't really care. All I know is the fact that he killed and saved ALOT of people. But he couldn't save the one's he loved the most and I don't hate him, and I understand the situation but still it's just to much."

**Flashback**

It was a nice calming day in Youth's home aa the child ran through the house laughing as her father chased after her. Her mother, a silver haired woman with red eyes and beautiful smile cooking in the kitchen. " Sweetheart, Ashley it's time to eat come on you to it'll get cold soon." Ashley ran to the table and her father picked her up placing her in a chair and kissed her forehead. Her mother placed plates down, giving her daughter a smile and a hug. Youth kissed his wife on the cheek and moved to her neck but got tapped by his wife who pointed at their child and he calmed down.

"It was quiet... It really was but that didn't last long." A loud explosion came from in front of the yard scaring Ashley but not her parents who looked serious. "**Take Ashley to her room and wait I'll be back soon and we'll talk about her training.**" Youth got up and walked out the house while Ashley's mother picked her up and took her to her room. When she got there all she heard was yelling in the front yard and then a large explosion blowing up her room pushing both of them to the ground.

Ashley's mother got up and looked outside the window and saw her husband fighting hundreds of people he used to call brothers and sisters. She turned her head and gasp, Ashley was on the ground with a hole in her stomach. Ashley's mother rushed to her side and looked at the wound, she bite her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Youth I know we said not to do it, but I'll be damn if my daughter dies." Her mother looked into Ashley's eyes and smiled and placed her hand on her heart. She took a deep death in and a bright orb of light came from her to her daughter. It went into her body and surrounded it for a moment and healed her wound. "Now it's time to go and train you to live a good life, like a was able to do when I meet your father and had you. I just hate that most of your life from this point forward is gonna be killing and death." The mother picked up the child and ran through the back while Ashley's father was still fighting in the front.

**Flashback end**

"Come on Lincoln we have work to do." Lincoln nodded and followed behind Ashley to go kill the next loud.


	9. No Love No Laughing

**Ooook So is this story coming to an end or what let me know cause almost everyone is dead or saved soooooooo you know... tell me in the comments.**

Lincoln and Truth walked into the chuckle bucket and sat in the dark back of the building not to be noticed. They stayed quiet as people started to show up and sit down waiting on the show. Five minutes later the place was packed with fans of Laun waiting to see her show. "Lincoln we need to talk about Geo." Lincoln looked at her confused and back to the stage as Laun came out. "What do you mean, talk about Geo what is there to talk about." Keeping focus on the stage as Laun was making everyone in the building laugh. "I mean what should we do, we don't have anyone left on your list and Geo's been giving us time killing jobs at this point."

Truth placed here hand on Lincoln's thigh and rubbed it. "That maybe true, but why leave him when we get paid so well." Truth looked at Lincoln in the eyes. "For one I don't trust Geo even if he worked with my father I still don't trust him. I mean think on it you and my father lost everything close to you and he comes out of no where taking you both in." Lincoln smiled and kissed truth on the cheek. "That's just his personality, he's just a nice guy and while I don't know everything about him I trust him. But if you want we can leave and stay in your dads mansion and have us some kids together ." Truth blushed thinking about the future this two could have with each other. Laun walked off of stage getting applause from the crowd. Lincoln and Truth got up and walked to the behind stage and followed Laun to her dressing room.

"It's such a good night, but what should I do about Geo I get the strange feeling he doesn't trust me, I get why buy I want to do something to make it up to him." Luan was talking to herself till she heard a knock on the door and rose from her seat. opening the door the stopped midway seeing someone she thought was dead. "Lincoln! W-w-what... are you doing here, and how are you even alive." She teared up and was about to hug him when she saw the look on his face. "Why are you looking like that... is something wrong with you or is it... look I'm sorry for what I did to you but the past is the past."

The door open completely and showed Truth by his side with a wicked smile on her face. "I think You should have the honor Lincoln, since you've been hunting them down for so long." Lincoln grinned at her and focused back on Luan. "Look Lulu I want lie to you, if I had it my way you'd already be dead. But due to orders we'll just take it easy in you." Lincoln walked up to Laun as she backed away, Lincoln grabbed her arm and broke it clean in half making her scream. The two made sure there was no one around to hear her screams if pain. The two left her there with her arm broken, five minutes later someone came in her room and help her to the hospital. 'So this is what it'll take to gain Geo's forgiveness, fine I'll give him everything if that's what it takes' Laun thought still in pain.

**So I need to know do we keep this up or do we stop let me know... oh the reason this chapter was like this because (I was bored) said something in the comments that caught my attention so I went with it, which he/she IDK said not to trust Geo but Lincoln owes him so much... so I thought hey have truth question Geo's motives.**


	10. No Love No Forgetting

**Damn just Damn I mean shit getting hot in here. Damn I thought we was done but keep the comments going and we'll see where it goes.**

Lincoln was in the spot Geo told him with truth, in the middle of nowhere at Hazeltukey border. "Lincoln are you sure you want to fight a FUCKING GOD, I mean we could leave it's not like he'll follow us after what we did for him and all." Truth stood there and watch as Lincoln pulled out two green glowing short handle axes. "_No I have to fight him, I've worked with this man for two long. He has given me alot to be thankful for, and if I can't fight someone how am I gonna fight for our kid." _Truth gasped and tears fell down her face and her hand covered her mouth. "When did you know I was pregnant." Lincoln turned back and smirks at her and then gave her a kiss on the lips. "Come on now, a week after we have sex you start throwing up and being sick. Anybody could have realized you were knocked up."

Truth crossed her arms "And how do you know it's your kid?" Lincoln kissed her cheek one last time as storm clouds started to form. "Cause I was your first and only." The storm clouds started to swirl and lightning sparked up the sky and was getting worse by the second. One lightning struck the ground and did so for five minutes before Geo appeared from the smoke holding storm breaker.

(**If you don't know what storm breaker is, it's Thor's new Hammer in infinity war.**)

Lincoln and George stared at each other as their weapons glowed in the background. Lincoln held up his weapon "You ready to get smashed Geo." Lightning was bouncing off of Geo "Only in Asgard boy only in Asgard." They both rushed at eached other in one push, one not letting the other gain momentum for a second. Goe's Lightning sparked and caught Lincoln for a moment, Geo using this opportunity to aim for Lincoln's stomach. Lincoln catching it hit the ground with his axes that sent him flying, Geo mouth was open but then looked at the axes. "Clever boy you are Lincoln real clever."

Geo did the same action Lincoln did but Lightning shot out of the ground hitting Lincoln as soon as he landed, that's sent Lincoln flying and gave Geo time as he walked over to Truth. "Hopefully the kid will call me uncle Geo as time goes on and we meet again." Truth staired at Geo with a deadly glare. "Whatever your looking for or want we don't have so just fight Lincoln already." Geo looked at Truth in her eyes "Tell me does he know Youth is a tittle your father passed on to him"

Tears flowed from truth like a waterfall "Yes and I'd... would like this to turn out different." Geo smiled at the young woman "Good" He turned and walked away from her "oh and by the way don't worry after this I'll tell everyone both of you are dead so this can end." Geo jumped away and sent his hammer flying at Lincoln who caught it and through it back at him and hitting him in the face. They both was spitting out blood, Geo had the of shock and was pleased to see the blood. "Finally a fucking challenge, I haven't had one since Youth died. This kid is really something, to bad it has to end here for him." Geo spun storm breaker and sent a lightning strike dead at Lincoln. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" Lincoln fell to his knees and fell to the ground blacking out, but he was still breathing.

**Oooooooook so there you have it Lincoln fought and we gained some clarity. So I'll ask you what should happen next, the future is up to you. **


End file.
